The Prisoner
by prxncess
Summary: "Some people think I'm the Devil's mistress; that I've been cursed, but then they thought that about dragons too" Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, has been taken hostage by the small Viking village of Berk. As time passes she grows curious about Berk and the dragons who live there. Things only become more complicated when she falls for their chief... HiccupxElsa
1. Prologue

Elsa took a breath through the brown sack that was on her head. If her body temperature wasn't abnormally low she would surely be sweating by now. She moved her hands against the ropes that were constricting them. Someone had tied them much too tight and the skin was raw at this point. She wished they were the metal cuffs Hans had imprisoned her in. Metal was easy to break through; freeze it and it would expand until it cracked. Rope didn't freeze; it just became wet and heavy and annoying. She had no idea why she was here. What could someone possibly want with her? Granted, she was queen to a very successful, militant trade kingdom. However, Arendelle didn't have many enemies. Everyone was charmed by Elsa as soon as they were able to get past the magical ice powers. Of course there was still the Duke of Weselton, but Elsa didn't think he would ever be much of a problem. So who would kidnap her?

The only glance she'd gotten of her kidnappers was during the actual kidnapping. They were blonde, although there may have been a brunette boy, and pale much like her. She didn't recognize any of them from the various meetings she had attended. Other than that, she didn't know anything about them. They never spoke when they were around her and the bag had remained on her head the entire time, only moving when she received water and even then they never took it past her eyes. She was on a boat, she could tell by the way the ground was moving and she had been here for a few days, although it felt like a lifetime. The strangest parts of the entire experience were the occasional sounds she heard. They sounded like roars or growls, but they weren't dogs. They didn't sound like any animal she'd ever heard.

Suddenly she heard the door open. Heavy footsteps trotted down the steps and she held her breath as someone made their way over to her. Power buzzed in her fingertips as she prepared to strike should the moment present itself. The stranger knelt down and began to untie her feet before grabbing her arm and lifting her up. Elsa was led towards the stairwell before her captor practically threw her up the steps. The Ice Queen managed to twist her body just enough so that her face didn't hit the step.

"Watch your step" a girl's voice called out from above her.

"Sorry" Elsa mumbled before internally chastising herself. Even in the worst of circumstances she was still polite. It was embarrassing how deeply ingrained the royal behavior was. Elsa carefully continued up the stairs. Without any warning the sack was ripped off her head. Elsa blinked her icy blue eyes as she adjusted to the sunlight. She could make out a town with a couple of houses. It was primitive but she could tell that the buildings were new. Colorful masses were flying through the sky but she couldn't tell what they were. Finally, a blonde girl came into view. Her hair was braided intricately and pulled around her shoulder and she had wide blue eyes. She gave a small smirk as she took in Elsa's expression; blind panic thinly masked under royal dignity.

"Welcome to Berk".


	2. One

The bag was placed back over Elsa's head and she rolled her eyes even though no one could see her. In fact, she probably only did it because they couldn't see her. Elsa had never been as bold as Anna; that spunk had been drained out of her the more years she spent in that room. She had learned to be submissive to her parents and her powers. Her time on the mountain had restored some of that vitality and she'd learned to open up over the last year or so, but her scars went deeper than the surface. It would take a lot to make her forget everything she had learned. That's not to say that she hadn't learned useful lessons. Someone needed to be the adult; make the hard decisions. Elsa knew that while her sister had grown, she was not mature enough to care for a kingdom. Her parents had known this too and so they had done the only thing they could think of. They trained her to suppress her powers; because that's the only way they could see her as a ruler. They were good parents and they loved her very much and she knew that they went through as much pain as she did in those years. Still, they did not know how best to take care of her. There was only one person who knew how to do that. It was her.

Elsa was dragged forward and she began to wonder if any of the townsfolk would find this suspicious. A woman with a bag on her head being dragged through the streets was not a normal sight in Arendelle, but then she had known this place was nothing like her home the moment she'd seen it. Elsa felt the ground begin to shift towards an incline and her pace began to slow ever so slightly. They had taken her in the dead of the night and her nightgown was not exactly ideal hiking wear.

"Move faster" a man's voice urged.

"Shut it, our pace is fine" a girl's voice called back. It was the same girl as before; the one who had tripped her up. So perhaps she wasn't as cruel as she had first seemed to be. They continued walking up the large hill, Elsa tripping every couple of feet as she ran into a rock or her dress got caught up underneath her. Finally, the ground leveled out again and it wasn't long before she heard a heavy door opening.

"Move it" a male voice commanded as he shoved her forward a little bit. Red hot anger pulsed down her body for a brief second, but it was enough. She felt power course straight through her and out the bottoms of her feet; turning the ground below into a slick and icy mess. She heard the boy next to her let out a gasp before he hit the floor. This would have been incredibly convenient if she was actually able to see anything. There was a beat of silence before the boy let out an angry roar and her body was pinned against the wall.

"You're done!" The boy shouted and she felt a knife touch her throat.

"Snotlout! That's enough!" the girl called out.

"But Astrid-" the boy, Snotlout, protested.

"Don't argue, just put her inside" Astrid demanded. Her voice rang out with superiority; she was above these people and she knew it.

"Somebody's in trouble" a new voice, a boy's, mocked.

"Shut up, idiot!" a girl's voice scolded.

"Ruff, Tuff go and tell the Chief that the prisoner has arrived" Astrid told them and Elsa heard two pairs of feet scurry off to go and get the Chief. A large hand grasped her arm, she had to assume it was Snotlout (what strange names they had here), unless Astrid had abnormally large hands. He led her into the building and down a set of stairs and finally the bag was removed from her head.

"Welcome home" Snotlout smirked.

It was a small room, about a fourth the size of her room at home, and the floor and walls were made of dirt. The inside of the ceiling appeared to be made of a hay-like material. There were no windows to the room; the only opening to the outside world was a heavy wooden door. There was a creaky looking wooden bed in the left side of the room and a dirty looking mirror and toilet on the other.

"That'll be all Snotlout" Astrid told the boy.

"I can stay…" Snotlout hesitated.

"No, I'm alright. I can handle her. Make sure you lock the door on your way." Astrid told him. The brunette boy nodded at her and exited the room, giving Elsa one last warning glare before leaving. Astrid walked over to Elsa and removed the ropes from her hand before sitting on the bed.

"I could kill you" Elsa whispered. Astrid pulled her legs beneath her and smiled.

"You won't kill me" Astrid responded.

"Don't be so sure"

"You're too delicate to kill anyone; too innocent." Astrid sounded bored. Elsa began to walk towards her and Astrid felt the temperature plummet. Ice began to web out from underneath her feet; slowly crawling towards the bed she was perched on.

"Knock it off" Astrid snapped, but her voice shook ever so slightly.

"You are scared of me" Elsa pursed her lips before drawing the power back into her body. She had gotten much better at controlling her abilities over the past year.

"Well I'm not stupid. Of course you scare me. I know you won't kill me though. You don't have it in you." Astrid shrugged.

"What makes you think that?" Elsa asked.

"You would've done it when we came to get you. Instead you tried to talk to us; reason with us. Your sister was there so I presume that had something to do with it. That's another reason you won't kill me; you would never put your sister at risk like that. Cause if you kill me I can promise you that the others will go after your sister and your kingdom will fall." Astrid explained; her voice never faltering. Elsa sighed because she knew Astrid was right. She couldn't kill her; she wouldn't kill her. So, she did the unthinkable. She sat down on the bed next to Astrid.

"So what happens now?" Elsa asked.

"You stay here until further notice" Astrid explained.

"So, you're saying I'll be able to leave"

"I don't really know" Astrid admitted.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Astrid sighed and stood as she tried to decide if she was allowed to tell the Ice Queen why she was a captive. Fuck it.

"You're here as leverage." Astrid told her.

"Leverage?"

"We're a tiny island in the middle of nowhere in a rapidly expanding world. We have certain… gifts to offer, but many are uninterested. There are many nations seeking to destroy us; particularly in the Southern Isles"

"Prince Hans?" Elsa asked. The bastard kept popping up.

"Yes I believe he's one of the brothers. Anyways, several nations have come together to try and eliminate us because we're of no value. They want to destroy the people here and take our 'gifts' from us. Our chief decided that he could not let that happen so we kidnapped you for leverage. If we can get your kingdom and several others on our side then maybe we can defeat them" Astrid explained.

"I would've gladly helped you from the safety of my own kingdom"

"We requested aid months ago and no one came to help us. If we let you go now then who's to say you won't just turn on us? No… this is the only way." Astrid didn't sound all that convinced towards the end.

"What aren't you telling me? There's something more isn't there?" Elsa asked and Astrid looked incredibly torn. Luckily for the Viking; they were interrupted by the entrance of Hiccup.

Elsa stood and did her best to look as dignified as possible while she took in the man she assumed to be the chief of Berk. He was quite tall; easily surpassing 6ft but his frame was incredibly skinny. He had long shaggy hair and a few strands had been twisted into braids. He had deep green eyes that took in every inch of her. She could see a tiny scar on his chin and was surprised to find that one of his legs was actually a prosthetic. He carried himself the way she had four years ago; he knew he was supposed to be someone important, but he hadn't quite figured out how to carry such a respected burden. Still, none of that was what caught her eye. No, what caught her eye was the thing right behind him; a creature that send a chill of fear running down her spine.

Staring her dead in the eye was a large black dragon.


	3. Two

The Chief appraised the Snow Queen as the Snow Queen appraised the hulking mass of black skin standing protectively in front of him. Its teeth were bared and its eyes were narrowed to slits and Elsa knew she should be afraid, but she wasn't. Of course the fear was there, but curiosity was the more prevalent emotion running through her scattered mind. It was obviously a dragon, which meant that every story she'd heard about the previously fictional beasts was true. Dragons were real and the idea enchanted Elsa.

"It's a dragon," Elsa breathed as she took an involuntary step towards the beast. The dragon curled further around the Chief and growled. Elsa stepped back.

"Yes," the Chief responded simply. Elsa noticed a little spark in his eye as he watched her movements.

"Dragons are real," Elsa confirmed and the chief nodded. He was a little thrown off by her reaction. He had expected anger and harsh words but the queen seemed far more interested in his companion then her own predicament.

"Astrid, you can go." The Chief called to the girl standing next to Elsa.

"Are you sure?" Astrid questioned. Elsa looked at the way she regarded him. There was an unmistakable amount of affection in her question. She cared for the chief in a way that was different from the others. It reminded her of Anna and Kristoff.

Anna.

_It was her favorite type of summer night. A breeze from the fjord made the night air uncomfortably chilly for most, but Elsa had always loved it. She allowed herself one more breath of that summer wind before she closed her balcony doors for the night. She let her favorite ice gown melt off her fair skin and pulled on a cotton night gown. Elsa opened the door to her room and padded down the hallway to her sister's quarters. She didn't bother to knock as she swung open the door; her sister was lying in her bed only somewhat reading her book. Elsa knew where her mind really was._

"_Do you think he'll be okay on the mountain all by himself?" Anna asked as her sister perched onto her bed._

"_I'm sure he'll be fine. He lived alone long before he met you. Besides, he has Sven so he isn't really alone" Elsa smiled at her younger sister._

"_I know, but I still worry, especially now with the baby." Anna replied as she began to make small circles with her fingers across her abdomen. Anna and Kristoff had been married about a month ago and Ann had just learned of her pregnancy. Elsa was the first and only person she had told._

"_When are you going to tell him?" Elsa asked as she leaned against her sister's headboard._

"_Soon. I didn't want to tell him before his ice trip. I thought he might put it off and that would be silly. He loves going up into the mountains; he's never been a big fan of palace life" Anna giggled as she remembered the first ball he had attended. His dancing had improved with time, thank goodness for that. _

"_Well I'm sure he's going to be ecstatic, and you're going to be a great mother. Now get some sleep" Elsa smiled as she leaned down and planted a kiss on her sister's head. Anna whispered a thank you as Elsa exited the room. She absentmindedly made her way back to her room; thinking of all the various meetings she had tomorrow. Something was brewing in the south and she had called the council together to discuss it. She had just made it back to her room and crawled into bed when she heard a crash sound from the hall. She shot out of bed and hastily lit the candle sitting on her armoire. Elsa made her way into the hallway; dread creeping into her bones. Something was wrong._

"_Hello?" she called out. No answer. None of the guards were in their usual posts and she waited to see if anyone would come running at her call. No one did. She began to make her way to her sister's room, hands buzzing with power as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. She opened the door to Anna's room to find her sister still sleeping in her bed. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She walked over to her sister and roughly shook her shoulders._

"_Anna? Did you hear that?" Elsa asked and her sister groaned in response._

"_I didn't hear anything" Anna muttered as she rolled over. _

"_I could've sworn I heard-" Elsa's voice was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall. "Anna! Get up! Get into the bathroom!" Elsa whispered frantically as she dragged her sister out of bed. Anna's eyes widened in fear as her sister pushed her into the bathroom before she got into the closet. She sat down on the bottom of the closet and held her breath as she counted the seconds. A minute later, several pairs of feet entered the room. Elsa watched them through the crack at the bottom of the door. They begin to tear the room apart. She could hear shelves being toppled over and glass breaking. Elsa felt something warm streak across her cheek and it was only then that she realized she was crying. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched one of the pairs of shoes make its way to the bathroom. She couldn't let them hurt her baby sister. She prayed to her parents as she purposefully knocked over a dress and gave a small sigh of relief as the person redirected their course towards her. The door was whipped open and Elsa could only hope that Anna would stay hidden before a devastating blow hit her in the head. Then everything went still._

The memory of her abduction brought her back down to Earth. She wasn't here to make friends or learn about dragons. She was a prisoner and she needed to get home.

"I'm sure" the chief responded. Elsa noticed Astrid giving her a warning glare as she exited the room.

"Please let me go." She implored once the door had shut behind the female Viking. The Chief grimaced and sighed and the dragon looked up and gave him a concerned look.

"I can't do that" said and Elsa thought he sounded as if he were in pain.

"I can offer you military assistance, I promise."

"I can't be sure you'll keep that promise," The Chief answered back.

"I won't go back on my word. I'm just begging you to trust me. I have my people to attend to; my younger sister can't take care of things the kingdom on her own. Please…" Elsa hesitated as she grasped for a name she realized she did not know.

"Hiccup" The Chief answered.

"Hiccup?" Elsa stuttered, the name pulling her up short, "what an odd name." she blurted before she had time to think through the ramifications. Thankfully, he laughed.

"Yes, you'll find that most of the people here have peculiar names." He replied and Elsa smiled in gratitude for his understanding.

"Well, Hiccup, I beg you to please let me go home" Elsa pleaded. She saw the dragon cock its head and look up at its master out of the corner of her eye. Hiccup paused for what felt like ages before he soke again.

"You will go home… Just not right now. It's not just Arendelle we're attempting to get on our side. As you know, your kingdom is a part of an intricate alliance of countries and provinces. Berk needs to gain access to that alliance. We can't support ourselves on our own anymore. By holding you here we can pressure these kingdoms, your trade allies, into siding with us. The added pressure from your side to allow us into the fold will, hopefully, get things done quicker. Once all the treaties are complete you will be free to go" Hiccup explained and a new realization dawned on Elsa.

"Treaties can take months… years sometimes" she whispered.

"I know." Hiccup replied gravely.

"How do you know my sister won't just attack Berk? She can be… rash when it comes to these types of things." Elsa challenged.

"You and your sister are quite close. She wouldn't do anything if she thought your life was in danger." The Chief replied.

"Is my life in danger?" Elsa asked. She didn't feel as afraid as she probably should, but then no one had really given her much of a reason to be afraid.

"No, but she doesn't know that. Look, I didn't want it to be this way but they… we… _I _felt that it was the only way. I need to protect my people" Hiccup told her.

"I do too" Elsa cried out. She hadn't realized how worked up she was getting until the ice was already flying out of her fingertips. Everything happened very quickly after that. Before the ice even hit the wall behind her, Hiccup's dragon had jumped in front of his master; raising his wings so that Elsa could no longer see The Chief. Elsa could barely form a coherent thought, let alone defend herself as she closed her eyes and prepared to die. It was only when she heard a voice pipe out from behind the dragons massive wingspan that she felt relief flood her body.

"Toothless! Calm down bud!" Hiccup grunted as he moved in front of the dragon. The beast relented, but let out a soft growl and fixed his eyes onto the queen.

"Toothless?" The queen asked; confusion and curiosity overpowering fear once again.

"Yeah… that's his name. He has a retractable set of teeth, so he sometimes looks toothless hence the name. He's also a bit overprotective" Hiccup muttered sheepishly.

"It's my fault. I need to work on controlling my emotions. It's a delicate art." Elsa replied as she took a seat on the bed.

"I understand."

"You do?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, when I get mad things begin to spontaneous combust" Hiccup said and Elsa laughed in spite of herself.

"Well I'll try not to freeze everything if you try and make sure you don't burn the village down" Elsa conceded. She knew there was no use using her ice powers; she wouldn't make it past the door with all the fire-breathing dragons flying around. Maybe she could get out on account of good behavior.

"You've got yourself a deal." Hiccup laughed. He reached out his hand and she hesitantly took it. Most people were a bit adverse to the low temperature her body was always at, but Hiccup didn't even flinch. He just stood there with a dopey grin on his face and she felt the blush spread across her cheeks.

"Hiccup?" a voice called as the door swung open. Astrid stepped in and her eyes instantly zeroed in on their interlocked hands.

"Y-yes?" Hiccup stuttered as he dropped the Queen's hand.

"The meeting is about to begin." Astrid explained as she narrowed her eyes at Elsa.

"Okay, I'm coming. It was nice to talk to you Elsa. I'll send some food in for you shortly" The Chief said before he scurried out of the room, his black dragon following much to Elsa's disappointment. The Queen lied down on her bed and let out a long sigh as she surveyed her surroundings, preparing for her long stay in Berk.

**Okay I'm sorry this took so long and please pardon typos – my computer has been out of commission for a month and I had to type all of this on my phone, not fun ****. I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving if you celebrate it and please review this chapter whether or not you liked it (if you're criticizing please be constructive instead of saying "I don't like this", "bad", "makes no sense", etc. If you don't like it, don't read! However, I've really appreciated all the feedback I've gotten so far – comments literally make my day so please leave them!) Xoxox -K**


End file.
